


A Peaceful Moment

by cipherninethousand



Series: Two is Better Than One [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, sith pureblood jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: How the romance reunion for Theron should have gone in KOTFE.Imported from my Tumblr.





	A Peaceful Moment

 

As Lana walks into the beginnings of their base, Mas'il is left alone for the first time in days.  All things considered, a nice bit of silence after the chaos of the last few weeks even when it won’t last long.  If only Theron were here.

Behind him, a ship glides down to land – a small shuttle, unmarked – its ramp descending as soon as it touches down.  He should follow Lana.  Things to do, to plan. Something stops him, though, a little itch of the Force telling him not to leave.  He waits.  The itch gets stronger.

“Like what you’ve done with the place.”

Mas'il whips around (nearly tripping over his cloak) to see that his ears didn’t lie – Theron stands behind him, a weak smile on his lips.  He takes him in.  Bags under his eyes, face red and unshaven, new implants and if Mas'il isn’t mistaken, small whisps of silver have begun to sprout in his hair.

Words fail him.  Instead he goes to touch Theron’s face, and he lets him but there is no move to be closer or more tender. Finally Mas'il breathes Theron’s name, so that the tension ratcheting in his shoulders will ease.

“Huh.  All this time and I don’t know what to say,” Theron says, even as he leans into Mas'il’s hand.

“I got your letter.”

Another ship glides towards the base. This one is more familiar, if a bit more scuffed than Mas'il remembers. “You found my ship too?”

“Surprise?”

It’s not hurried, the kiss that follows.  Theron’s lips smile against his own, tongue darting out when Mas'il’s mouth opens beneath his, but still slow, easy.  Mas'il can feel the little jump when his septum piercing scratches Theron. Wraps his arms around Theron’s waist, until he eases a little more, leaning into him.

Only Tora’s call for work on the ship pulls them apart.

“I’m sorry I –”

“Don’t apologize, Theron.”

Theron, still close huffs a laugh against his neck.  Mas'il wouldn’t trade it for all the solitude in the galaxy.


End file.
